Bloodlust
by Peridot Leopard
Summary: There are some moments when blood becomes irresistible, and you crave it.


**(Since today is Halloween, I've decided to make a little Warriors horror story for it. This story is written in first person view. I don't own Warriors and I probably never will.)**

**Warnings: Gore, femslash, and implied masochism.**

**Bloodlust**

I don't remember going to sleep. When I woke up, I was lying in a grassy clearing. The foliage around me was lush and verdant, which was so odd for leaf-bare, whereas the plant life is withered and brown due to cold temperatures. Everything was still. The silence was only broken by the occasional chirping of songbirds. I lay in the grass, my ginger tabby coat outlined against the green strands. I twitched my white paws to check if they were numb.

This was odd. I had never been in this part of HawkClan's territory before. Was I dreaming? After a couple of heartbeats, I managed to get to my white paws. My green eyes were still hazy from being unconscious. Ever since I had been become deputy of HawkClan, I had strange fainting spells, that would render me unconscious for days or even moons. The medicine cat was completely baffled by this, and he had to confine me in his den. The odor of blood made me sick; even a single whiff of its metallic odor would make me dizzy. My Clanmates had no idea why I acted like this.

In front of me was a small pool of water. I was about to pad over to it when a voice appeared in my head.

_Hello Rosefrost, _the voice in my head said. _How are you this fine night?_ I blinked. Night? What did the voice mean? When I gazed into the pool, the night sky was reflected on the still surface. There were no clouds or stars that blemished the sky, and the only thing that glimmered in the pitch-black sky was a crescent moon. However, instead of its usual whitish-silver hue, it was a deep shade of red.

Red. The color of blood. I froze and my pupils dilated. The thick odor hung in the night air, until it wreathed around me. The odor caused me to go delusional, and saliva escaped from my jaws. Why was I so aroused by the scent of blood? I practically craved it. A sinister laugh broke the silence, causing me to turn around. Confronting me was a white cat with hollow blue eyes. It was outlined against the plant life.

''How is my darling doing, hmm?'' it asked, fixating its blue eyes on me. ''Just who or what the hell are you?'' I demanded. The white figure just stared at me. ''A name you say?'' it meowed. ''Well, my name is Lux.'' I blinked. ''Lux?'' I echoed. ''That's correct,'' the white cat replied. ''I have helped many times in your life.'' I wanted to tear this so-called ''cat's'' throat. ''But you're the one who caused my siblings to be stillborn, and you killed my crush!'' I yowled in anger. Lux didn't reply. She, since I suppose this _thing _was female, just gazed at me.

''If you yearn for blood so much, then why don't you just kill me?'' she asked, a glimmer of amusement appearing in her azure eyes. At the sound of the word blood, my body almost went numb, and my claws unsheathed themselves. I was Lux's slave, a puppet that she could control. I desired blood. I would do anything for it, even if I had to take a cat's life to satisfy my thirst for the crimson fluid.

''I lust for blood.'' I meowed tonelessly, my emerald-green eyes becoming dull and emotionless. ''Good!'' Lux mewed excitedly. ''Just come over to me and tear me apart my dear!'' I was beginning to drool. ''Just tear me open and let my blood wash over you!'' Her voice was alluring, and I couldn't resist. I grabbed her scruff and pinned her to the ground, like was attacking a cat from a rival Clan.

Lux's blue eyes gazed intensely at me. Those ice-blue eyes. They were gorgeous. ''Bite into me Rosefrost!'' she cried passionately. ''Cover yourself with your blood!'' Without hesitation, I raked my claws into her skin, causing blood to well from my claw marks. What a sick, sick couple we were. Blood was staining her white coat, which was the same color as my paws. I bit into her throat, which causing me to make a strange sucking sound as I drank her blood. Lux moaned in pleasure, and her body went numb. This was my perfect fantasy, sucking the blood from a cat's neck. Lux's blood was delicious, and I was in a complete state of euphoria. I could do this forever.

I released my grip from Lux's neck. Letting her now limp body drop to the ground. My green eyes sparkled with happiness as I saw that were surrounded by a pool of blood. I felt content, for a vampire craved the blood of mortals. I left the verdant clearing, leaving Lux's bloody corpse behind.

**(Dang, what did I just write?)**


End file.
